Croquette Sauce
by Shunichi Rei
Summary: His original plan was to have dinner at Shinra's but he ended up confessing to a certain blond. Shizaya all the way xD!REVIEWS PLS I WANT TO IMPROVE...;-;
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write a short story xD! this will only have 2 chapters :D **

* * *

><p>Orihara Izaya is sitting on his couch thinking of what to have for dinner. Namie isn't around at this hour and he doesn't like to have convenience store food for tonight so he will drop by at Shinra's to have dinner.<p>

* * *

><p><em>At Shinra's<em>

"Shinra~ I'll be having dinner at your house tonight. Hehe." The informant smiled at the scientist.

"Well, sure why not but you should've texted Celty or me so that I could've cooked more"

"Well actually, I'm not that hungry I just want to drop by because Its boring at my place."

"Oh I see, just sit for a while and I'll call you when dinner is ready." The scientist said.

Celty arrived and she sat beside Izaya. The headless rider typed in her pda if Izaya is visiting to have dinner as usual.

"Oh btw, good thing you haven't met Shizuo on your way."Celty's PDA displayed.

"Well I don't really mind meeting Shizu-chan. Its so much fun dealing with him." Izaya grinned

"facepalm."- Celty typed.

"Hey Celty your home already. Dinner is already prepared now lets go to the kitchen the two of you."

Izaya happily sat on one of the chairs while Celty prepared the plates and stuff.

"Yey croquettes, Yum!" the informant says happily as he gets a piece of it.

"Oh crap, I forgot to check the experiment that I was doing. Start eating already I'll be back in a moment." Shinra says.

"O-k~~, Celty-san can you handle me the sauce for this." Izaya requested.

Celty handed the sauce to Izaya. Izaya quickly puts an amount of it onto his plate dipping the croquette before munching into it.

"This sauce tastes a bit funny Celty-san. What's this?"

"Uhmmm Celty did you saw the—OH MY GOD IZAYA SPIT THAT OUT!" The scientist shouted as he saw Izaya eating the croquette with the substance that he was looking for.

"But...its my second bite already" Izaya stared at Shinra.

"Well can't be helped, its not like its poisonous or something...*ack*" Celty jabbed Shinra and quickly typed in her PDA on how careless can he be.

"Soooo whats the thing that I just ate?

"W-well lets just say that its not harmful and It would probably go away within 24 hours hehehe..." Shinra stated as he rubbed the painful area around his stomach.

"Ugh, I am so killing you if anything happens to me." Izaya's eyes are already in flames and a menacing aura is already surfacing in the room.

"Well, I actually made it for Celty..."

*ack* "Celty-san I'm sorry!" another hit in the stomach.

"Well since you said that it will be gone within 24 hours I guess its fine...I'll be going now thanks for the food." Izaya quietly leaved the place leaving an annoyed Celty and an apologizing Shinra.

* * *

><p>As Izaya walked on his way home, the informant didn't felt anything weird so he was pretty sure that he's ok not until he heard a certain voice call out to him.<p>

"IZAAAYAAAA-KUUUUN..."

"_Oh my its Shizu-chan I shall have a fun talk with him before going home."_

"How many times fo I have to tell you to fucking stay away from Ikebukuro you FLEA!"

"Shizu-chan~! What a coincidence are you also having your dinner?"

"You fucking bastard, you really like pissing me off everytime I see you HUH?" The blond scoffed

"Its not like your the reason that I take strolls and eat at Shinra's every week at night just to have the chance of meeting you, you protozoan!"

Izaya's eyes are now wide from the shock he was pretty sure that what he wanted to say was _What are you saying Shizu-chan? I was just grabbing dinner at Shinra's you're really a protozoan huh?"_

"What the FUCK are you trying to say you FLEA?"

"Oh shit." Izaya stated

"I-I'll be going now. Bye Shizu-chan a-and don't get the wrong idea! Its just that I've been always inlove with you and that I'm really happy everytime I see y-" Izaya cannot believe what he just said. He covered his mouth to stop his talking but it was too late.

"F-Fuck." The informant uttered. Now he's blushing so hard that Shizuo started to notice it

"F-flea did you, did you just confessed to me?" a confused blond asked the now teary eyed and blushing informant.

"U-uh that, Shinra made me drink something and I'm pretty sure t-t-that was the cause! Don't get the wrong idea you protozoan!" Izaya states as he stuttered. He was so embarassed he didn't know what to do he quickly ran and escaped the blond still standing in confusion.

**_I AM SO KILLING YOU SHINRA! _**

Is what Izaya had in mind as he quickly ran.

* * *

><p>And that's it for chapter 1 xD I hope that you guys like it even if my grammar is not that good .!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! ****my inspiration..., well I've been dying to eat croquettes for the past 2 weeks so yeah. My frustration became a fic *yay***

**and sorry for the grammar if there's something wrong or whatever xD**

**Enjoy~! xD**

* * *

><p>Izaya cotinued on running without even a destination. He can't help but be confused since what he did earlier was so fucked up. He was just planning on eating dinner but ended up confessing his love for the blond. No one even knows that he feels that way towards the blond and he doesn't care if it will remain as a secret forever but now, Shizuo might be digusted by him and worse, not even bother looking at him and think of him as a disgusting human being.<p>

His running suddenly turned into slow steps but he cannot stop the tears from flowing. He was already happy with the way things are and now, everything is in chaos. He saw a park and decided to sit in one of the swings. After crying and thinking about things, Izaya decided to ask Shinra and tell him that he's so killing him.

"But somehow...it feels nice being able to tell him that...even if its maybe the last time that we can talk..." He whispers to himself as he walked on his way to Shinra's.

* * *

><p>"SHIIIIINRAAA-KUNNNN..."Izaya barged in with his evil aura swirling around him.<p>

"I-I-Izayaaa heeeeyyy its already late whats brings you in here. He he he...?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB...SHINRA...NOW CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT ON EARTH THAT POTION IS...?" By this time, Celty can feel the menacing aura that even her smoke was kind of overwelhmed

"Ok ok well...the potion...its a potion that...makes you say what your heart honestly wants for well 24 hours...I made it for Celty because I want her to express more of her undying love form*Pain*" Shinra wasn't even able to finish his statement because Celty already punched him in the gut.

"I'm so sorry Izaya...well it seems like it caused you trouble..."Celty typed

"Wait, you guys know?"

"well..."Shinra added

"Well I did the storytelling." Shizuo interuppted when he stepped out of Shinra's room

"Waa Shizuo I told you to hide in there." Shinra facepalmed.

"Okaaaaay, somehow I feel so betrayed Shinra. I'll be going now." An angry Izaya said.

He slowly walked out of the house and sighed heavily after leaving the door. Now even Shinra and Celty knows. Great.

"Crap...I feel like crying my heart out right now." He's teary eyed again.

"Oi, flea. Wait. Hey!" Shizuo came running beside him.

"What Shizu-chan. I don't have time with your idiotic anger can't you see that I'm heartbroken and its because of you. Now shoo." Izaya tried to be his usual self.

"But you're crying."

"So what?"

"And it annoys me."

"Well go eat some of that shit potion too so that you can symphatize with me" Izaya says as he wipes his tears.

"Why are you talking to me anyways, don't you feel disgusted or something."

"Well I've been disgusted with you ever since we've met."

Izaya glared at him with a pout and Shizuo can't help but snicker because Izaya looks so vulnerable right now

and cute.

"Why thank you Shizu-chan."

"No prob."

He received another glare from Izaya again.

The two walked quietly for a moment.

"Ugh Shizu-chan I need some personal space right now so if you don't have anything better to do better go to your home or also try that potion if that protozoan brain of yours cannot understand the situation right now."

"I don't need that potion flea."

Using his right hand, Shizuo grabbed his shoulder and turned Izaya onto his direction and used his left hand to catch the informant's chin and kissed him deeply.

"eh...?" was all Izaya can say.

"I told you I don't need the potion."

"Well I'll walk you home flea so uhm.. yeah." Shizuo quickly walked in front of him but Izaya noticed that the blonde's ears are so red. He understood the situation and smiled at the blond.

Izaya quickly catched up to Shizuo and linked their arms together.

"Neh, Shizu-chan do you know how happy am I right now?"

"No and I don't care you flea."

"Hey Shizu-chan why were you blushing so hard. I should be the one to blush because you attacked me...so aggresive...and such a good kisser too." Izaya started to giggle

"I-I did not!"

"Meh..you need the potion afterall . You're not honest too." He pouts

"Sh-Shut up." Shizuo is starting to blush again

"Neh,Shizu-chan want to grab something to eat on the way?"

"Ughhh sure~ what do you want..?"

"Croquettes~ I think they're my favorite now."

**~END~**


End file.
